<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>graham folger lives challenge by astral_dreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052290">graham folger lives challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_dreams/pseuds/astral_dreams'>astral_dreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desolation Avatar Martin, Eventual Relationships, Everybody Lives, Graham Folger Lives, Hunt Avatar Gerard Keay, Hunt Avatar Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Martin and Gerry are leitner hunting buddies, Multi, Polyamory, Spiral Avatar Graham Folger, This is a right mess, also the timeline is very divergent, can you tell whose my favorite character yet?, except for notthem, mainly because the whole graham thing happens way later, me @ desolation martin: i just think they're neat, polyamory discussions, so basically this is a group chat fic that is just a culmination of a bunch of headcanons of mine, this is very self indulgent and gonna be sporadically updated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_dreams/pseuds/astral_dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sleep hoarder: hey guys, uh. What the fuck?</p><p>notebook hoarder: morning ollie. nothing like a near death experience to wake you up, right?</p><p>sleep hoarder: that doesn’t answer my question. What the fuck? Are you two ok?</p><p>sleep hoarder: also trust me, death is only good for sleeping, not waking you up.</p><p>poetry hoarder: morning oliver! we’re fine! graham here decided to be an idiot and keep a haunted table in his house because he ‘couldn’t look away’ so a big shadow thing was attacking him. like Big shadow thing.</p><p>--</p><p>aka a group chat fic where graham folger lives, and a bunch of other things : )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnes Montague/Jude Perry/Annabelle Cane, Also! - Relationship, Danny Stoker &amp; Graham Folger, Georgie Barker &amp; Melanie King &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley, Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley/Tim Stoker, Graham Folger/Oliver Banks/Martin Blackwood, Martin Blackwood &amp; Graham Folger &amp; Oliver Banks &amp; Gerard Keay, Martin Blackwood &amp; Sasha James &amp; Gerard Keay &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist &amp; Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Martin gets all the partners : ), Tim Stoker &amp; Danny Stoker, it will happen : )</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. burn table, burn!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again this is very self indulgent and is not taking precedence over my other fics. The app they're using is vaguelly Discord like.</p><p>Username key:<br/>Martin is Tea King, poetry hoarder and @teatime<br/>Gerry is book hoarder and @leitner-hater<br/>Oliver is sleep hoarder<br/>Graham is notebook hoarder<br/>Jon is Bossman<br/>Tim is Stoked and @party.tim<br/>Sasha is Sash and @sashasasha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1:50 AM || </b>
  <b>
    <em>hoarders united</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>fuck, they’re here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>if i die, my notebooks go to ollie. gerry, you get my weird ass fractal table. mart gets my furniture, lord knows he needs it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>hey graham, you… okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder:</b>
  <span> no like are you genuinely okay. who’s here? do you need me to come over there? because i will and will politely ignore your comment about my lack of furniture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>graham?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>i’m coming over there. if you feel threatened remember: arson is always an option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>7:00 AM || </b>
  <b>
    <em>hoarders united</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>hey guys, uh. What the fuck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>morning ollie. nothing like a near death experience to wake you up, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>that doesn’t answer my question. What the fuck? Are you two ok?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>also trust me, death is only good for sleeping, not waking you up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>morning oliver! we’re fine! graham here decided to be an idiot and keep a haunted table in his house because he ‘couldn’t look away’ so a big shadow thing was attacking him. like Big shadow thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>so i had to come over and burn the thing! :flaming_elmo:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>we’re fine now ^-^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>i don’t know what i was expecting. but it wasn’t that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>bring the idiot over to my place, he shouldn’t be near his apartment right now. i’ll deal with him and make him actually sleep for once, god knows he needs it. I’m assuming that you brought your Lighter with you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>its the only one that would’ve worked. also omw with him right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>i know how you feel about me using the lighter, how you don’t want to drag me into being an avatar and all that, but i’m fine ollie! ive been reading up on desolation when i can at work and i think i can control it if it gets to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>i get where you’re coming from martin, i just really dont think you should even try to go down the avatar path. whatever we’ll talk about this later. bring our idiot over, you’re going to be late for work.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>@teatime responded with :stress:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>oh shit, you’re right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>7:30 AM || </b>
  <b>
    <em>archive crew</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>hey guys! i’m really sorry about this, but i’m going to be late for work today. one of my friends just had an Encounter and i’m making sure he’s all right. </span>
  
  <span>i should be in by 8:30.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>@party.tim and @sashasasha responded with :thumbs_up:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>That’s quite alright, Martin. If this truly qualifies as an emergency, especially one related to what we read in our day to day, then take all the time you need. I just expect you to report what happened in case it could help with anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>ok! will do, jon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>7:45 AM || </b>
  <b>
    <em>hoarders united</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>work has been notified! we’re maybe 10 minutes from your house?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>great. How’s our idiot doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>he’s asleep, finally. he crashed maybe 10 minutes after sending the message to you. i don’t think he’ll be up anytime soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>oh! before i forget, </span>
  <em>
    <span>@leitner-hater</span>
  </em>
  <span> i’m coming over to your house after work. you said you had a Leitner for me to burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>i’m not going to comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8:10 AM || </b>
  <b>
    <em>archive crew</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>heading to work now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>i’ll give you a report when i get there jon, but then im going to make myself a cup of tea because i really need one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>i also wouldn’t be opposed to some of the cookies sasha brought in last week. there are still some left, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>yup! i’m in the break room right now, so i’ll guard them for you marto.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>@teatime responded with :grateful:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>thank you tim, i'm definitely looking forward to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>oh! and thank you sasha for bringing them in! ^-^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>No problem Martin! They were fun to bake, so I’m glad you’re enjoying them!! I’ll have to start bringing them in more.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<b>
    <em>@teatime and @party.tim responded with :heart:</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>@teatime responded with :pleading_face:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>That sounds lovely. Thank you Sasha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>9:50 AM || </b>
  <b>
    <em>hoarders united</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>book hoarder: </b>
  <span>I’m gone for 9 hours and this is what I come back to. Dear God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>I honestly don’t know what you expected from us, gerry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>book hoarder: </b>
  <span>Neither do I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>book hoarder: </b>
  <span>Graham’s ok?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>yea. The idiot is fine and fast asleep. Apparently the creepy fucking table he had attracted the creature he had been obsessing over for months. So martin goes over and finds him hiding in the bathroom. The creature missed him by a bit, but martin made sure to burn the table to a crisp so the creature is stopped for a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>we’re not sure if its dead for good or not. But for now it should be slowed down so that it cant attack graham again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>book hoarder: </b>
  <span>Damn. Martin’s getting his arson on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>:im_done:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>he really is</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a becoming through knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>God: As disappointed as I am for you staying this late at work, of course you can stay at my house. You’re always welcome. </p><p>we stab: you practically live here anyways. i don’t even use my room anymore, it’s basically yours. just don’t fuck with my knives and we’re good.</p><p>jonny boi: I wouldn’t dare, Melanie. And thank you Georgie.</p><p>jonny boi: Although…</p><p>jonny boi: Melanie, is your offer about ‘teaching me how to stick it to Elias’ still open?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back! With a bit of a longer chapter this time. I'm trying to set up a few plot lines and just neat things. If you noticed that the pairings changed, have a cookie. But yeah, a few relationships have been added, making this fic even more of a right mess. Poly rights for all!! Also, i'm sorry in advance for hoe michael types.</p><p>Also just for reference: the chatting service they use works similar to discord, where you can react/respond to texts with emojis and you type emojis out like this :heart:</p><p>Name Key:</p><p>fear the gays:</p><p>oliver - wet insomniac<br/>jane - worm wife<br/>nikola - Plastic Wife<br/>agnes - burning sweetheart<br/>jude - burning your family<br/>annabelle - spider queen <br/>michael - mIcHaEl<br/>mike - do you love the color of the sky</p><p>the @s (some have not been mentioned yet):</p><p>@teatime - martin<br/>@part.tim - tim<br/>@sashasasha - sasha<br/>@jsims - jon<br/>@graham.cracker - graham<br/>@leitner-hater - gerry<br/>@barking.mad - georgie<br/>@stabber - melanie<br/>@let.me.sleep - oliver<br/>@thecircus - nikola<br/>@worms - jane<br/>@hot.tea - agnes<br/>@flamer - jude<br/>@spiderssss - annabelle<br/>@spirallarips - michael<br/>@alteora - mike</p><p>what the admiral:</p><p>jonny boi - jon<br/>we stab - melanie<br/>God  - georgie</p><p>hoarders united:</p><p>sleep hoarder: oliver<br/>book hoarder: gerry<br/>poetry hoarder: martin<br/>notebook hoarder: graham</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>7:49 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>hoarders united</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>what now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>the table is gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>what do you mean the table is </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <em>
    <span>it’s not there oliver.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>graham fell asleep on me while i was reading some keats and so obviously i fell asleep too. and when i woke up, i could feel that it wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder:</b>
  <span> well that’s not good. Whether or not you being able to feel it being moved is worse than it actually being moved is something we’ll have to see. However…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>hold on a moment martin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8:02 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>fear the gays</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>hey </span>
  <em>
    <span>@hot.tea @flamer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve got a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning sweetheart:</b>
  <span> Yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>what the fuck do you want banks?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>calm the fuck down jude. Its a desolation question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>is it about your boyfriend again? the one agnes likes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>i don’t have a boyfriend. This is about my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> Martin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning sweetheart: </b>
  <span>Yea, that’s your boyfriend. He’s very nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>what? You know what, I don’t care. I don’t have the time for this. Can I ask a question or not?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>it must be important if you’re not being stubborn. shoot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>so you know the notthem table that was harassing graham for a while? Well it decided to attack. Somehow Martin burned it with his Lighter and saved graham. The thing is that a bit ago Martin somehow knew that the table had been moved from where he left it when he burnt it. Is that like a desolation thing??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>yea, probably. if he didn’t finish the job, sometimes you can track it down if it moves. especially since blackwood probably didn’t finish it considering the circumstance</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning sweetheart: </b>
  <span>You said Martin was trying to save Graham? Because he’s not a fully fledged avatar, he would be sloppy in a panic. Which would probably leave a unfinished job for him to track. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning sweetheart: </b>
  <span>Which would mean he’s on his way to Becoming! Say congrats for me and that I want to have tea with him again soon!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>well fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>thank you both, and i’ll tell him agnes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>@hot.tea responded with :thumbs_up:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8:27 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>hoarders united</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>ok. Good news and bad news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>oh no :STRESS:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>oh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>graham: scroll up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>anyways. Good news: you can track the table Martin. That is a thing you can do now apparently. Bad news: according to agnes, you’re probably becoming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>i’m… what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>sleep hoarder sent convowithdesolationavatars.png</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>it basically means you’re becoming an avatar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>oh ok! that makes sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>now if you don’t mind, i’m going to go back to sleep. as it is a friday and i have graham to cuddle with while we wait for you to get home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>ok. Sleep well martin. You too graham. I’ll be home soon.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>@graham.cracker and @tea.time have responded with :heart: and :thumbs_up:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Message | 8:39 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>@leitner-hater to @let.me.sleep</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@leitner-hater: </b>
  <span>Ha. Gay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@let.me.sleep: </b>
  <span>you’re one to talk. You literally simp for the spiral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@leitner-hater: </b>
  <span>Ok, but at least I own up to being a simp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@let.me.sleep: </b>
  <span>:middle_finger_up:</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8:41 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>hoarders united</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>also </span>
  <em>
    <span>@leitner-hater</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m up for more leitner hunting tomorrow. Dm me in the morning?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>book hoarder: </b>
  <span>:thumbs_up:</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>9:00 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>what the admiral</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Georgie, are you two still awake? I need to ask you something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>yeah, we are. unfortunately </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Yes we are. We’re watching some TV before bed. What’s up?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Now before you go all ‘disappointed mother’ on me, I swear I didn’t mean to stay this late at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God:</b>
  <span> Jon....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>I said not to go all ‘disappointed mother’!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>at this point, i think that’s just her natural state of being around you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>:middle_finger_up:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>As I was about to say: I stayed really late, and was heading home, when I noticed a trail of those silver worms I had been telling you about leading up to my house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>And looking a bit closer, there was a very tall pile waiting by my door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>That really doesn’t seem safe to me, so I guess I’m asking if I can stay with you tonight?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>As disappointed as I am for you staying </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> late at work, of course you can stay at my house. You’re always welcome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>you practically live here anyways. i don’t even use my room anymore, it’s basically yours. just don’t fuck with my knives and we’re good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>I wouldn’t dare, Melanie. And thank you Georgie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Although…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Melanie, is your offer about ‘teaching me how to stick it to Elias’ still open?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>i mean, yeah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>you really need to learn to defend yourself and i would find it hilarious to teach you how to use a knife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boy:</b>
  <span> Well, I might take you up on that. It might help with the worms. The only other way I can think is maybe CO2…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>you think if i lit something on fire, that would set something off? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boy: </b>
  <span>Yes??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>:ominous_grin:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>I’m not going to say anything. Jon, you still have your key?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Then see you in ten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>10:30 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>fear the gays</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Wait. </span>
  <em>
    <span>@let.me.sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> You Said Your Martin Burned The Table That Resided At The House Of Graham Folger?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>yea, i’m pretty sure he only got half of it, but it should be enough to contain the creature until he can fully burn it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>I Hate That! Why Would He Want To Burn The Not Them Table? That Is The Stranger’s!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>it was going to kill graham. i don’t care if it’s the strangers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Rude! Maybe I Should Pay Him A Visit, Then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>good luck, nikola. blackwood’s turning into one of ours. i commend him for it honestly, that thing was a nuisance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>@hot.tea, @spirallarips, @alteora, and @let.me.sleep responded with :finger_pointing_up:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>I Hate This Family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>no you don’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burnin sweetheart: </b>
  <span>No you don’t, Nikola.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>you sure?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>No you don’t! :spider: :heart:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl: </b>
  <span>nO yOu DoN’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>do you love the color of the sky: </b>
  <span>Rethink that statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>worm wife: </b>
  <em>
    <span>no you don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> :worm: :heart: :worm: :heart: :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>I Suppose I Do Not</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i care martin blackwood. so does everyone else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>martin makes some unwilling friends, and some worms get burned.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Name Key:</p><p>fear the gays:</p><p>oliver - wet insomniac<br/>jane - worm wife<br/>nikola - Plastic Wife<br/>agnes - burning sweetheart<br/>jude - burning your family<br/>annabelle - spider queen<br/>michael - mIcHaEl<br/>mike - do you love the color of the sky</p><p>the @s (some have not been mentioned yet):</p><p>@teatime - martin<br/>@part.tim - tim<br/>@sashasasha - sasha<br/>@jsims - jon<br/>@graham.cracker - graham<br/>@leitner-hater - gerry<br/>@barking.mad - georgie<br/>@stabber - melanie<br/>@let.me.sleep - oliver<br/>@thecircus - nikola<br/>@worms - jane<br/>@hot.tea - agnes<br/>@flamer - jude<br/>@spiderssss - annabelle<br/>@spirallarips - michael<br/>@alteora - mike</p><p>what the admiral:</p><p>jonny boi - jon<br/>we stab - melanie<br/>God - georgie</p><p>hoarders united:</p><p>sleep hoarder: oliver<br/>book hoarder: gerry<br/>poetry hoarder: martin<br/>notebook hoarder: graham</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Private Message | 11:45 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>@tea.time to @leitner-hater</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@tea.time: </b>
  <span>hey, gerry. i know i already asked but you’re still up for leitner hunting today? i can only do it after work, but you know when i get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@leitner-hater: </b>
  <span>Sure, no prob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@leitner-hater: </b>
  <span>I have one that’s probably the Lonely, makes people disappear from the world after treadin it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@leitner-hater:</b>
  <span> I guess the rat had a thing for books with </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>obvious titles, because this one is just called A Disappearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@tea.time: </b>
  <span>pffft. that really is obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@tea.time: </b>
  <span>safe to assume you’ll brief me when we meet?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@leitner-hater: </b>
  <span>Yea. I’ll just need to do a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> more eBay research, but we’re good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@tea.time: </b>
  <span>ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@tea.time: </b>
  <span>wait. did you say this leitner was rumored to be with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@tea.time: </b>
  <span>gerry, i haven’t been marked by the lonely no matter how many times you try and prove it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@tea.time: </b>
  <span>just because i didn’t have any close human contact for a while doesn’t make me from the lonely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@leitner-hater: </b>
  <span>I didn’t imply that. It’s just a coincidence, Martin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@tea.time: </b>
  <span>sure…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@tea.time: </b>
  <span>oh shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@tea.time: </b>
  <span>i need to go, lunch break is over. i’ll see you after work?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@leitner-hater: </b>
  <span>:thumbs_up: </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:00 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>fear the gays</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>I Have Thought Over My Grudge Against The Table Burner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>oh no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>I Have Decided I Would Like To Befriend Him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>If I Cannot Beat Him Because Of His Flames, I Will Become His Friends So He Can’t Melt Me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>I’m A Genius!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>please don’t befriend my boyfriend, nikola.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>*friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>Don’t think you can backpedal from that Oliver! We saw that! Please just confess already!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>The spider’s in your house are getting annoyed at your pining!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>Also, that sounds like a great idea! I would meet him, but I don’t want to deal with Jude’s wrath!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>one girlfriend at a time ‘belle, one girlfriend at a time. agnes has already adopted him, you can have your turn later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>:sad_spider:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>When You Convince Your Girlfriends, You Can Come With Me Annabelle! For Now I Will Go Alone, As Jane Is Currently Trying To Mark The Archivist As A Request From El*as. I Am Sad But Proud Of Her For Her Work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>worm wife: </b>
  <span>:worm: :heart: :worm: :heart: :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>im going to go warn martin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>No Need! The Element Of Surprise Is Always Necessary! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>sure…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Message | 12:27 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>@spiderssss to @let.me.sleep</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@spiderssss: </b>
  <span>You tell Martin about Nikola’s visit and I will have my spiders bite you in places you don’t want them to find!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@let.me.sleep: </b>
  <span>is that a threat?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@spiderssss: </b>
  <span>Yes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:30 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>fear the gays</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>Don’t worry Nikola! Oliver won’t be saying anything!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Thank You Annabelle! I Can Always Count On You! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>:spider: :heart:</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1:00 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>archive crew</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>If I die, Georgie gets my DnD die collection and my steampunk and historical clothes. She knows where they are. Melanie, you can get my makeup collection, my decorative knives, and my skirts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>boss, what are you talking about? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <em>
    <span>skirt collection??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>I’m more concerned about the knives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>Sorry about that, I sent that to the wrong group chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>you’re in another group chat without us? i’m betrayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>jon, why are you talking about your death??</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>@sashasasha and @party.tim responded with :finger_pointing_up:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>I have a meeting with Elias in ten minutes. I’m going to try and bring up how to try and start taking precautions against Jane Prentiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>oh that sucks. evil boss is a bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>isn’t prentiss that worm lady?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>Yes. She has been standing outside my flat for the past week and I’ve been living with my friends Melanie and Georgie. I was going to try and get rid of her soon, but I feel like we should be more prepared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea Time: </b>
  <span>that sucks!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea Time: </b>
  <span>if there’s anything we can do, please tell us.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>@sashasasha and @party.tim responded with :finger_pointing_up:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>While I appreciate it, I don’t want to put any of you in any danger. All I can ask is you tell me if you see any silver worms near the institute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>Don’t worry we will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1:13 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>what the admiral</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>well</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>i’m an idiot</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>jonny boi sent imanidiot1.jpg</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>jonny boi sent imanidiot2.jpg</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>HA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>you really are</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>At least they didn’t ask too many questions, right? As dumb as i think it is, I know how important your ‘professional reputation’ is to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>I can’t worry about it right now, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> they will ask next time they drag me out to drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Probably going to ask me to bring you two to drinks too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>God knows it's a novelty for me to have friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>it really is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Melanie…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>what? it’s true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>also jon, you’re coming straight home after work today. i’m teaching you more knife shit. also grab some matches and vodka on the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>I’m not going to ask, but ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Jon, don’t you have a meeting soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Oh shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Message | 4:00 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>@leitner-hater to @tea.time</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@leitner-hater: </b>
  <span>Next time, probably burn the book somewhere outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@tea.time: </b>
  <span>&gt;:3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@tea.time: </b>
  <span>don’t let me burn the evil book next time if you want control over the burning</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@leitner-hater: </b>
  <span>Pfft. Sure</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>6:30 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>hoarders united</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>hey, why the fuck is there a clown outside the door?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>oh fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <em>
    <span>oliver</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <em>
    <span>what do you know??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>i was sworn to secrecy before. But that’s nikola, she’s related to the table you burnt. She originally got very mad but since your Becoming with desolation she decided to befriend you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>i would just go along with it. She’s a decent friend as long as you don’t anger her, and I think you’re good on that front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>i’m too tired not to roll with it. i’ll be home soon. she’s taking me straight from the institute to an antique shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>be safe, ok?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>@graham.cracker responded with :finger_pointing_up</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>i will :heart:</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>7:00 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>what the admiral</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>ready jon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>As ready as I’ll ever be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>What are you two up to now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>burning the worm lady with a molotov cocktail</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Ok then. Have fun and don’t get caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>We won’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>we wont : )</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8:00 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>fear the gays</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <em>
    <span>@everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> unfortunately jane has been burned. She kinda deserved it for stalking the Archivist, but it’ll take a bit longer to get her back on her feet. Please be patient and know that until then she will be speaking through me. Anything from her will end in a worm emoji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>i’m sorry nikki :( :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>It Is Alright Jane! I Knew El*as Wasn’t To Be Trusted. I Will Have To Pay Him A Visit. Maybe Convince Martin To Bring Jon To Our Next Antique Spree To Have A Talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>why is everything always a threat with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>also please dont hurt martin on your antique sprees. Please and thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Because, Silly, It Is! It Makes Life Fun! ! And I Wouldn’t Hurt Martin! He’s Fun!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>ok then.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. michael and martin are simps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>we get some simping and some confessions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm back with the third chapter recently!! i'd like to thank everyone in clown town 2.0 on discord thats been so receptive and nice about this fic, y'all have been a major inspiration and i care y'all so much. this fic is moving really fast plot wise but im vibing!! i hate that the folks in clown town have inspired the fact that the spiral talks like homestucks &gt;:///</p><p>Name Key:</p><p>fear the gays:</p><p>oliver - wet insomniac<br/>jane - worm wife<br/>nikola - Plastic Wife<br/>agnes - burning sweetheart<br/>jude - burning your family<br/>annabelle - spider queen<br/>michael - mIcHaEl<br/>mike - do you love the color of the sky<br/>helen - h313n<br/>jared - BONETURNER<br/>martin - marson</p><p>the @s:</p><p>@teatime - martin<br/>@part.tim - tim<br/>@sashasasha - sasha<br/>@jsims - jon<br/>@graham.cracker - graham<br/>@leitner-hater - gerry<br/>@barking.mad - georgie<br/>@stabber - melanie<br/>@let.me.sleep - oliver<br/>@thecircus - nikola<br/>@worms - jane<br/>@hot.tea - agnes<br/>@flamer - jude<br/>@spiderssss - annabelle<br/>@spirallarips - michael<br/>@alteora - mike<br/>@BONEMAN - jared<br/>@therealhousehunter - helen</p><p>what the admiral:</p><p>jonny boi - jon<br/>we stab - melanie<br/>God - georgie</p><p>hoarders united:</p><p>sleep hoarder: oliver<br/>book hoarder: gerry<br/>poetry hoarder: martin<br/>notebook hoarder: graham</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>5:00 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>fear the gays</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Good News! I Have Found A Way To Bring Jane Back Faster Than Oliver. No Offence Death Boy, But I Miss My Girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>no offence taken this time Nikola. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>can i ask what this way consists of…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>i would also like to know nikki :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Certainly! It Would Not Be Ideal If Jane Prefers A Human Body, But The Circus Has Plenty Of Dolls To Be Filled!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>!!!! i would love to fill a doll if it means i wont get burned again &gt;:((( :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>im mad at the archivist, but im more mad at el*as :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl: </b>
  <span>cAn We MaKe A pEtItIoN tO nEvEr InTerAcT oR dO fAvOrS fOr El*aS aGaIn?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl: </b>
  <span>i MaDe ThE mIsTaKe Of TrUsTiNg HiM oNcE aNd He CaLlEd Me FiFtEeN dIfFeReNt NaMeS wHiLe InSuLtInG mY cLoThEs. He AlSo KiLlEd A sPiRaL aVaTaR. :((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>That Is A Very Rude Thing Of El*as To Do! I Also Vote To Start Ignoring Him. Just Him. I Like His Assistants And Find His Archivist Funny. I Suspect I Will Like Him Once I Stop Being Mad!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>i also would sign that petition. But before we go and talk about that, i’m gonna add a few people. One of them is muted and will be muted until nikola isnt mad at him anymore, one is martin, one is a new spiral avatar, and one is jared. He got his phone back. Jane will be added back once she gets a phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>wet insomniac has added @therealhousehunter, @BONEMAN, @teatime, and @jsims to ‘fear the gays’</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>wet insomniac has muted @jsims</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>@therealhousehunter has changed their name to H313n</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>@BONEMAN has changed their name to BONETURNER</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>@teatime has changed their name to marson</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>H313n: </b>
  <span>h3110 3v3ry0n3~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>do you love the color of the sky: </b>
  <span>I</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>do you love the color of the sky: </b>
  <span>God damn it. Why do we have Homestuck Avatars? Why world?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>H313n: </b>
  <span>why 4r3 y0u 83in9 50 m34n?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>do you love the color of the sky: </b>
  <em>
    <span>I CANT READ THAT??</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>H313n: </b>
  <span>1ucky f0r y0u, i w0n7 83 0n much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>do you love the color of the sky: </b>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>do you love the color of the sky: </b>
  <span>I’m going to go and…. Do something. I don’t know what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>stop being mean to helen, mike :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>yeah! cmon crew, stop being an asshole. you know the rule, you don’t bully new avatars unless they’ve earned it. the archivist, for one, has earned it because he burned jane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>bitch boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>can we… not bully jon? i know he burned jane and that was a very mean thing to do, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> blocking his house. can we all agree with, i think his name’s michael, here and just blame el*as?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>god, i can see why agnes likes you. both flaming pacifists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>listen blackwood, you sound nice and its always good to have more desolation people. but the archive bitch deserves it. he burned jane. you don’t burn jane! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>now we get that you simp for him and the rest of the archives but he can be bullied. hopefully you wont need to be bullied. id love to show you the ropes, if agnes hasn’t already claimed you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>i’m not going to comment on the simp thing and i hate that i know what that means. but i’d love to meet up sometime!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>just like,, i have a lot this week, i think nikola’s taking me somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>We’re Going Thrift Shopping! Martin Says He Won’t Join The Circus, But That Doesn’t Mean I Can’t Improve His Fashion Style.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>yea, that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>don’t worry about a schedule blackwood, you get used to these things. i’ll just steal you after your tea with agnes and ‘belle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>sounds good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl: </b>
  <span>hElLo MaRtIn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>hello michael!! is gerry being nice to you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl: </b>
  <span>yEs! He LiStEnEd To Me TaLk AbOuT tHiS cUtE bOy I sAw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>oh? a cute boy? you’ll have to tell me about it next time you come leitner hunting with us!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl: </b>
  <span>oK!! wIlL yOu SiGn ThE aNtI eL*As PeTiTiOn?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>of course!! he keeps trying to get graham to sign a work form whenever he comes by to pick me up &gt;:(((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>That’s not very nice!! Do you want me to talk to him, Martin?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>that would be nice annabelle, thank you :heart:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BONETURNER: </b>
  <span>HELLO EVERYONE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>Hello Jared!! How are you liking the new phone you got?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BONETURNER: </b>
  <span>I LIKE IT A LOT. CAN’T FIND THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON, BUT I DON'T CARE. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>I think it’s charming!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>hello!! i don’t think i’ve met you before. i’m martin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BONETURNER: </b>
  <span>PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE. I’M JARED.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>nice to meet you jared!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Message | 6:00 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>@jsims to @teatime</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>Sorry to bother you Martin, but since I’m muted in the apparent avatar chat, could you explain what ‘simp’ means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>i, uh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>it means like,, you really like someone, but it can be used in a sort of teasing/mocking way</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>So, when Jude said that you ‘simped’ for everyone in the Archives…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>Did that mean you had romantic feelings for us? As in all of us?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>i-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>yes, yes it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>it won’t be a problem! sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, both for the crush and the poly crush thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>I don’t see why it would be a problem, you haven’t had it been a problem so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>And while I can’t speak for the others, I can say that I have some suspicion that I… might also ‘simp’ for you three too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>really??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>Really, Martin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>I didn’t think it professional of me to mention it, but now seems like the right time. Now, do you also want to tell Tim and Sasha?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>that would be best,, could we tell them today during lunch?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims:</b>
  <span> That would work. Just a confession, nothing more, I suspect you would have to talk to your partners before anything else really happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>partners…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>Are Oliver and Graham not your partners? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>I guess I suspected so based off how the three of you act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>you’re fine!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>no, they’re not my partners, just more crushes of mine…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>Well maybe you should just talk to them? Before we do anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>what? you mean like,, tell them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>It’s worth a shot Martin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>i guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>6:30 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>unnamed group chat</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>so fun thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>so y’all know how i have a big crush on the archive crew, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@graham.cracker: </b>
  <span>yea. you’ve gushed enough about them lmao</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@let.me.sleep: </b>
  <span>yea we do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>well after oliver added me to the avatar gc and jude called me a simp, jon ended up  dming me to ask what simp meant…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@graham.cracker: </b>
  <span>pffft. ok old man simp</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>rude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>but anyways, turns out he might like me too?? we’re not sure about tim and sasha yet, but he asked me something that caught me off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@graham.cracker: </b>
  <span>oh that’s great martin!! was he an asshole about it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>surprisingly, no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime:</b>
  <span> but he did think that you two were my partners and told me to talk to you under that pretense, which is kinda funny because you two have been big crushes of mine for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Message | 6:37 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>@teatime to @jsims</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>i told them, now i’m just waiting for their response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>6:38 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>unnamed group chat</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@graham.cracker: </b>
  <span>really??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@graham.cracker: </b>
  <span>holy shit dude, me too!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@graham.cracker: </b>
  <span>i’ve liked both of you for the longest time!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@let.me.sleep: </b>
  <span>i have as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>seriously?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>god we’re dumbasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@graham.cracker: </b>
  <span>pffft, we really are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@let.me.sleep: </b>
  <span>go tell jon, i’ll take care of telling the chat so jude can be smug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>pfft, ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Message | 7:02 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>@teatime to @jsims</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>they reacted well!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>they also liked me back, so we should be free to talk to tim and sasha during lunch today!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>Glad that worked out for you. I assume I’ll see you at work?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@teatime: </b>
  <span>yea :heart:</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>7:10 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>fear the gays</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>i finally have news before annabelle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>Oh??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>i now have 2 boyfriends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning sweetheart: </b>
  <span>You already did!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>no i mean like officially</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>congratulations on getting your shit together banks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Congratulations On Catching Martin, Oliver. I Will Still Be Stealing Him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>congrats oliver!!! :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span> i dont think i have a choice nikola, but thanks everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>9:00 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>fear the gays</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl: </b>
  <span>yOu EvEr sEe A rEaLlY cUtE dUdE aNd InStAnTlY sTaRt CrUsHiNg On HiM??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl: </b>
  <span>sO i’M gEtTiNg My StArBuCkS aNd ThIs AbSoLuTe CuTiE cOmEs In. TaLl, FiT, aNd HaS tHiS rEaLlY cUtE  tAtToO. hE sTarTeD cHaTtInG uP tHe BaRiStA, i ThInK hE wAs GeTtInG cOfFeE fOr </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MuLtIpLe PeOpLe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl: </b>
  <span>hE lOoKeD lIkE hE cOuLd DeAdLiFt Me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>we get it michael, you’re a simp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl: </b>
  <span>jUsT bEcAuSe It’S tRuE dOeSn’T mEaN yOu ShOuLd SaY iT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>hey michael, what was he wearing? just curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl: </b>
  <span>uHhH…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl:</b>
  <span> bLaCk SkInNy JeAnS aNd A bLuE aNd ReD hAwAiIn ShIrT. hE hAd An UnDeRcUt AnD sOmE lIgHt EyE mAkEuP oN.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>then that’s tim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>we both simp for the same person s;dfksjdfkl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>mIcHaEl: </b>
  <span>tHaT jUsT mEaNs wE hAvE gOoD tAsTe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>that it does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:00 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>archive crew</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>This homophobic pot gives me Elias vibes. He would absolutely gaslight someone into thinking their husband was someone only they could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>boss… what??</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. bad food takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some cursed food takes and more!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm psyched for this chap. It's so cursed. I'm so sorry. Blame Theo, the clown. also :333<br/>Am i ignoring my other fics? maybe. :3</p><p>Name Key:</p><p>fear the gays:</p><p>oliver - wet insomniac<br/>jane - worm wife<br/>nikola - Plastic Wife<br/>agnes - burning sweetheart<br/>jude - burning your family<br/>annabelle - spider queen<br/>michael - mIcHaEl<br/>mike - do you love the color of the sky<br/>helen - h313n<br/>jared - BONETURNER<br/>martin - marson<br/>jon - archivist &gt;:(</p><p>the @s:</p><p>@teatime - martin<br/>@part.tim - tim<br/>@sashasasha - sasha<br/>@jsims - jon<br/>@graham.cracker - graham<br/>@leitner-hater - gerry<br/>@barking.mad - georgie<br/>@stabber - melanie<br/>@let.me.sleep - oliver<br/>@thecircus - nikola<br/>@worms - jane<br/>@hot.tea - agnes<br/>@flamer - jude<br/>@spiderssss - annabelle<br/>@spirallarips - michael<br/>@alteora - mike<br/>@BONEMAN - jared<br/>@therealhousehunter - helen<br/>@meow - the admiral<br/>@eleyeas - elias</p><p>what the admiral:</p><p>jonny boi - jon<br/>we stab - melanie<br/>God - georgie<br/>The Admeowral - the admiral</p><p>hoarders united:</p><p>sleep hoarder: oliver<br/>book hoarder: gerry<br/>poetry hoarder: martin<br/>notebook hoarder: graham</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>11:30 AM |</b> <b><em>archive crew</em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>Hey, @</span>
  <em>
    <span>teatime</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can you please come get your mans? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>which one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>Tim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>He’s putting </span>
  <em>
    <span>salt</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his milk. I do not claim him anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>2 days into the relationship and you’re already forsaken me. for shame, sashie, for shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>i don’t want him either, jon can have him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>i cant believe it. betrayed again. jonny you’re the only one who loves me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>I will love you more if you actually finish your work on time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>nobody here loves me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>thats not true and you know it. now do you want the tea im making or are you going to sulk in the corner with your…. salty …. Milk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>i’ll be right over babe. just let me finish my delicacy first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>ITS NOT A DELICACY STOP SAYING THAT!! IM GOING TO CRY!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>You shouldn’t cry Martin. Just accept the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>NOT YOU TOO!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>Who do you think introduced him to it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>IM GOING TO CRY. SASHA YOUR THE ONLY SANE ONE LEFT.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash:</b>
  <span> I mean, thank you. But I was going to say that salty milk is not as bad as milk and sausages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span> sasha…. WHAT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>To be fair I was hungover at the time. The taste still haunts my nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span> i hate this family</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>no you don’t :heart:</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:45 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>hoarders united</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>i feel like i’m going to cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>my partners are so stupid, why are their food takes so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>i feel like i shouldn’t ask, but what are their takes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>poetry hoarder sent thesefuckingidiots.jpg</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>oh god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>why are you attracted to this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>i have no clue</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>i mean, those lowkey aren’t bad takes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>obviously nothing can compare to pasta in ice and monster milk. now THAT’S an experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>11:50 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>archive crew</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>i can’t trust anyone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tea King sent whywhywhy.jpg</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>oh what an icon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>i want to meet this man. this absolute legend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>oh god. that is too much chaos to handle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash:</b>
  <span> I agree with Tim, I’d like to meet him too. Just with different intentions in mind. I think it would be nice to officially meet your other partners!!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>@jsims and @party.tim responded with :finger_pointing_up:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>:flushed:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>i’ll see if i can arrange something!!! i suppose if we’re going to have an Official Meetup than that means it is also time for Official Boundaries Talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>oh boy /s</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>That makes sense Martin. We did kind of rush into this relationship after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>Not that there’s anything wrong with that!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tea King: </b>
  <span>we did s;lkdfjsd</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>How about we meet up after work today? My house?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>@jsims, @teatime, and @party.tim responded with :thumbs_up:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:27 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>what the admiral</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>B̸͙̥̻̿ẽ̴̡̡̤͎̺͎̥͎̱̾h̷͇̘̐͘o̸̻̤̬̝͈̬̿̌̂͒l̴̲͓̥͑͒͊̑̒̓̚d̸̮̠̰͈̉̃́̓̊͜͝i̴̡͓̖̳̳̩͍̺̙͗͌̐n̵̨͇̞͔̱̹̟͌͆̃̾̑̾̐̊g̵̺̿̿̐ has added @meow to the chat</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>B̸͙̥̻̿ẽ̴̡̡̤͎̺͎̥͎̱̾h̷͇̘̐͘o̸̻̤̬̝͈̬̿̌̂͒l̴̲͓̥͑͒͊̑̒̓̚d̸̮̠̰͈̉̃́̓̊͜͝i̴̡͓̖̳̳̩͍̺̙͗͌̐n̵̨͇̞͔̱̹̟͌͆̃̾̑̾̐̊g̵̺̿̿̐ has changed @meow’s name to The Admeowral</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B̸͙̥̻̿ẽ̴̡̡̤͎̺͎̥͎̱̾h̷͇̘̐͘o̸̻̤̬̝͈̬̿̌̂͒l̴̲͓̥͑͒͊̑̒̓̚d̸̮̠̰͈̉̃́̓̊͜͝i̴̡͓̖̳̳̩͍̺̙͗͌̐n̵̨͇̞͔̱̹̟͌͆̃̾̑̾̐̊g̵̺̿̿̐: Jon. This is a gift. I like this cat so thus it can speak.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B̸͙̥̻̿ẽ̴̡̡̤͎̺͎̥͎̱̾h̷͇̘̐͘o̸̻̤̬̝͈̬̿̌̂͒l̴̲͓̥͑͒͊̑̒̓̚d̸̮̠̰͈̉̃́̓̊͜͝i̴̡͓̖̳̳̩͍̺̙͗͌̐n̵̨͇̞͔̱̹̟͌͆̃̾̑̾̐̊g̵̺̿̿̐: Don’t question it. Enjoy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B̸͙̥̻̿ẽ̴̡̡̤͎̺͎̥͎̱̾h̷͇̘̐͘o̸̻̤̬̝͈̬̿̌̂͒l̴̲͓̥͑͒͊̑̒̓̚d̸̮̠̰͈̉̃́̓̊͜͝i̴̡͓̖̳̳̩͍̺̙͗͌̐n̵̨͇̞͔̱̹̟͌͆̃̾̑̾̐̊g̵̺̿̿̐: And also tell Jonah to get divorced again. It’s very entertaining. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>B̸͙̥̻̿ẽ̴̡̡̤͎̺͎̥͎̱̾h̷͇̘̐͘o̸̻̤̬̝͈̬̿̌̂͒l̴̲͓̥͑͒͊̑̒̓̚d̸̮̠̰͈̉̃́̓̊͜͝i̴̡͓̖̳̳̩͍̺̙͗͌̐n̵̨͇̞͔̱̹̟͌͆̃̾̑̾̐̊g̵̺̿̿̐: I quite like the reasons he keeps coming up with.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>B̸͙̥̻̿ẽ̴̡̡̤͎̺͎̥͎̱̾h̷͇̘̐͘o̸̻̤̬̝͈̬̿̌̂͒l̴̲͓̥͑͒͊̑̒̓̚d̸̮̠̰͈̉̃́̓̊͜͝i̴̡͓̖̳̳̩͍̺̙͗͌̐n̵̨͇̞͔̱̹̟͌͆̃̾̑̾̐̊g̵̺̿̿̐ has left the chat.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Hey Eye, what the fuck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>It just gave me a headache and said to just watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Hey, what the fuck was that and how did it know you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>I suppose it would be Beholding, or the god I unwillingly serve at the Jimmy Magma Institute. I don’t know what it did though. I suppose I have a message to pass on now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Admeowral: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Georgie! Georgie! Feed me! :pleading:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>What. The. Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Admeowral: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Feed me! I’m hungry!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <b>
    <em>Fuck</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Admeowral: </b>
  <em>
    <span>FOOD!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab:</b>
  <span> i just put food in the admirals bowl so i think its safe to assume that </span>
  <em>
    <span>@meow</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the admiral</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Admeowral: </b>
  <span>Me!!! Name!! My Name!!! Hello human Melanie!! Thank you for the food!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Well this has been fun. Time to go tell my boss to get divorced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>pfft. have fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Message | 12:35 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>@jsims to @eleyeas</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>@jsims has unblocked @eleyeas</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>Beholding says you should get divorced again. It finds it funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>@eleyeas is typing…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>@jsims has blocked @eleyeas</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>12:40 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>what the admiral</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny sims: </b>
  <span>I did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>iconic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>I’ve got to go back to work. I’ll see you after for knife lessons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>sounds good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Oh Jon! Don’t forget. It’s Wednesday, you said you’d help record an episode.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi:</b>
  <span> I didn’t forget but thank you for the reminder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4:00 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>hoarders united</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>i am fucking losing it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>marto come get your fucking boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>he’s yours too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>right now he isn’t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>what did he do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>well i’m sorry that you can’t appreciate comedical genius</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>I DONT WANT TO LISTEN TO WHATS NEW PUSSYCAT THAT MANY TIMES. I NEED TO STUDY.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>book hoarder: </b>
  <span>Idk, sounds like a you problem. :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>NOT YOU TOO GERRY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>sorry babe, you’ll have to wait until i get home for help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>now that i think about it… i do have some errands to run. it might take me longer to get home :((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4:10 | </b>
  <b>
    <em>fear the gays</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Martin~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Are You Ready For Thrifting?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>yes! i think this time you wanted to get me clothes? tho i dont think i really have the vibes for your aesthetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Don’t Be Silly!! You’re Vibes Are Excellent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>thank you!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Also Before We Go, Oliver Dearest?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>...yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>You Can Unmute Jon If He Agrees To Apologize For Burning Jane. She Almost Has A New Body And I Am Less Mad!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>don’t worry, he will :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>wet insomniac has unmuted @jsims</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>wet insomniac has changed @jsims name to archivist &gt;:(</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>What Martin means by that is he will glare at me across the room until I apologize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>But I do apologize Nikola. Even if I was edged on by Melanie and scared half to death, I shouldn’t have burned Jane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Apology Accepted! Now Come With Martin And Me Shopping! You Need Better Clothes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(:</b>
  <span> I- ok.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Wonderful!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the search for jon's backbone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jane is back and jon searches for his backbone</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! This is your very tired author here. Sorry this one is a bit shorter, I haven't been sleeping well. Also sorry I keep adding characters. It might get confusing, but the name key will always be here! Enjoy! Also no beholding this time unfortunately. </p><p>Name Key:</p><p>fear the gays:</p><p>oliver - wet insomniac<br/>jane - worm wife<br/>nikola - Plastic Wife<br/>agnes - burning sweetheart<br/>jude - burning your family<br/>annabelle - spider queen<br/>michael - mIcHaEl<br/>mike - do you love the color of the sky<br/>helen - h313n<br/>jared - BONETURNER<br/>martin - marson<br/>jon - archivist &gt;:(</p><p>the @s:</p><p>@teatime - martin<br/>@part.tim - tim<br/>@sashasasha - sasha<br/>@jsims - jon<br/>@graham.cracker - graham<br/>@leitner-hater - gerry<br/>@barking.mad - georgie<br/>@stabber - melanie<br/>@let.me.sleep - oliver<br/>@thecircus - nikola<br/>@worms - jane<br/>@hot.tea - agnes<br/>@flamer - jude<br/>@spiderssss - annabelle<br/>@spirallarips - michael<br/>@alteora - mike<br/>@BONEMAN - jared<br/>@therealhousehunter - helen<br/>@meow - the admiral<br/>@eleyeas - elias</p><p>what the admiral:</p><p>jonny boi - jon<br/>we stab - melanie<br/>God - georgie<br/>The Admeowral - the admiral</p><p>hoarders united:</p><p>sleep hoarder: oliver<br/>book hoarder: gerry<br/>poetry hoarder: martin<br/>notebook hoarder: graham</p><p>gertrude haters rise:</p><p>peter lukas - Wouldn't You Like To Know, Weather Boy<br/>gerry - Welcome To Bible Study, We Are All Children Of Jesus<br/>jon - Road Work Ahead, I Sure Hope It Does<br/>michael - Merry Chrystler<br/>manuela dominguez - Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>12:35 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>hoarders united</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>why my body gotta be this way</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>why it gotta do that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>book hoarder: </b>
  <span>Do what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>t h a t</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>get wobbly whenever i stand up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>black out for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>book hoarder: </b>
  <span>Pretty sure that’s an iron deficiency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>dope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>always wanted to try eating iron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>book hoarder: </b>
  <span>You’re a fucking idiot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>notebook hoarder: </b>
  <span>hey !</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:00 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>fear the gays</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>hey! Jane! quick question!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>worm wife but plastic: </b>
  <span>yes? :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>i get that you’re getting back into the business with you’re new body and all, and it looks great! Nikola did a great job!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>worm wife but plastic: </b>
  <span>thank you!!! :flushed: :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>That’s Kind Of You To Say Martin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>you’re welcome! but anyways, i get that you’re going back to your old amazing wormy ways, but could you please not send any more worms to the institute. they are very cute! but they could damage the papers and i dont want to have to burn them :((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>worm wife but plastic: </b>
  <span>ok :) :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>worm wife but plastic: </b>
  <span>i needed to finish my debt to bastard institute man, but i am done now. :worm: :knife:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>worm wife but plastic: </b>
  <span>thank you for being polite and not just burning me. burning is not fun :( :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>I said I was sorry!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Shut Your Pathetic Piehole, Archivist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>no problem jane! im so sorry el*as put you in debt :(( that was very mean of him &gt;:((</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>worm wife but plastic; </b>
  <span>it was mean!!! i wish i could eat him with worms &gt;:( :worm: :knife:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>maybe at a later date? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>worm wife but plastic: </b>
  <span>ill be looking forward to it. :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>also!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>that wasn’t very nice nikola! apologize to jon &gt;:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Only If You Let Me Pick Out Clothes For You Next Week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>… ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Then I’m Sorry Jon, You Bastard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>&gt;:(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>I’m Sorry Jon, You Not-Bastard?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>better</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>I… accept your apology Nikola.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>anyways…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>jude, are you coming to tea tomorrow? i wanted to ask some more questions about… becoming</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>yea, sure. as long as the clown you call the archivist doesn’t come then i’m in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Hey! That Is An Insult To Clowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>sorry orsinov. as long as the bastard isn’t there, sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Much Better!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>@flamer responded with :thumbs_up:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>marson: </b>
  <span>no he won’t be. i think nikola is taking him shopping alone this time. apparently she found out about him bitching to el*as and is proud?? i dont understand it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>That Is Correct! The Bastard Archivist Is Right Now In My Good Graces For The Next Few Hours. He Was A Bastard To The Bigger Bastard! I Feel Like A Proud Mother! Except I Would Never Claim The Archivist As A Child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>It wasn’t that big of a deal, Nikola.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Yes It Is! You Finally Grew A Fucking Backbone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>oh?? sims finally grew a backbone?? this i need to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>I already had a backbone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>that is the furthest thing from the truth. if you can find a single person who says you had a backbone, i will send you a written letter of apology and use my pinky as a seal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>Fine! I’ll go ask!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>can’t wait to see you fail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:32 | </b>
  <b>
    <em>what the admiral</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi:</b>
  <span> Have I ever had a backbone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>the only time i’ve ever seen you have anything resembling a backbone is when you drunkenly rant at dudes who harass me at concerts. drunken courage doesn’t count tho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Yeah, sorry Jon. The only backbone I’ve seen you had was back in college and that was when you had that band.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi:</b>
  <span> Hmph. Fine, I’ll ask someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Hey! Don’t you be snippy with me. I can always take away the Admiral rights I so graciously gave you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Admeowral: </b>
  <span>Me! Name! That’s me! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Hello buddy. Your mom is being mean and saying she won’t let me give you pets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Admeowral: </b>
  <span>:OOOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Admeowral: </b>
  <span>Rude! Rude! Mom Georgie! That’s Rude! See Jon! Jon Give Pets! No Pets? Rude!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi:</b>
  <span> C’mon Georgie, don’t be rude to the Admiral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>You’ve turned my own cat against me, this is betrayal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Admeowral: </b>
  <span>Don’t be rude mom Georgie!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God:</b>
  <span> But fine, you can see the Admiral again. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing all the research for the next episode you’re in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>I can agree to those terms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3:38 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>gertrude haters rise</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Merry Chrystler: </b>
  <span>bEfOrE jOn SaYs AnYtHiNg, I wIlL sAy ThAt jOn HaS nO bAcKbOnE.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way: why does that matter</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way: archivist, what the fuck is happening</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Road Work Ahead, I Sure Hope It Does: </b>
  <span>At least let me explain the situation first, Michael.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Merry Chrystler: </b>
  <span>:3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Road Work Ahead, I Sure Hope It Does: </b>
  <span>Ugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Road Work Ahead, I Sure Hope It Does sent backbonesearch.jpg</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Merry Chrystler: </b>
  <span>aNd NoW hE’s GoInG aRoUnD aNd AsKiNg PeOpLe If He HaS a BaCkBoNe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Merry Chrystler: </b>
  <span>iT’s VeRy EnTeRtAiNiNg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way: ha. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way: to answer your question, no you don’t have a backbone. if you had a backbone you would have looked into the Dark Sun when i offered. without sunglasses.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Road Work Ahead, I Sure Hope It Does: </b>
  <span>For the last time Manuela, that would completely ruin my usefulness as an Eye Avatar. It’s the same reason I haven’t taken your statement yet. Being Known would ruin your usefulness as a Dark Avatar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way: coward. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Road Work Ahead, I Sure Hope It Does: </b>
  <span>Moving on. The rest of you have any comments?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Merry Chrystler: </b>
  <span>nOpE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Welcome To Bible Study, We Are All Children Of Jesus: </b>
  <span>Sorry dude, but nah. You don’t have a fucking backbone. I’d love to help you get one though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Welcome To Bible Study, We Are All Children Of Jesus: </b>
  <span>Maybe you could come with me and Martin Leitner hunting one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Road Work Ahead, I Sure Hope It Does: </b>
  <span>Let me think about that one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wouldn’t You Like To Know, Weather Boy: </b>
  <span>I wouldn’t think you had one, but based on the size of the rant Elias sent me, I’d say you’ve grown one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Road Work Ahead, I Sure Hope It Does: </b>
  <span>I thought you had him blocked?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wouldn’t You Like To Know, Weather Boy: </b>
  <span>He found my secret account. Fucking Beholding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Road Work Ahead, I Sure Hope It Does: </b>That's rough buddy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>4:15 PM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>fear the gays</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>archivist &gt;:( sent proofofbackbone.png</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>huh. lukas is pretty serious, so i guess you gained one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>dont expect a letter, but congrats sims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>what did you do anyways?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>He berated El*as for 3 hours straight! I’ve never seen so much rage from a man his size! It was spectacular! :spider:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>damn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Yes! Damn! Now That We’re Done Being Foolish, It Is Time To Shop! Jon! I Am Coming To Pick You Up!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>Great.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>@thecircus responded with :smiling_clown:</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was bored so I set up a Discord server. I'm not that good at modding, but I hope y'all join. :)<br/>https://discord.gg/s97WvpX</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. a little mini chapter, i am so tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im so tired. its been a month. i dont know what to do with this chapter. have it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so tired.</p><p>@jsims/archivist &gt;:(: jon<br/>burning your family: jude</p><p> </p><p>this is so short. dont consider this a chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1:35 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>fear the gays<br/><br/></em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>W̶̹̦̋̃͐̚̚e̸̢͖͓̫͇̮͈͑̌̀̈b̷̢̢̯͎̖̓ͅ has joined the chat.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>W̶̹̦̋̃͐̚̚e̸̢͖͓̫͇̮͈͑̌̀̈b̷̢̢̯͎̖̓ͅ: </b>
  <span>HeY. ArchivisT! TelL YouR BosS ThaT IF HE Doesn’T StoP RantinG AbouT ThE FuckinG LonelY AvataR IN HiS OfficE, ThaT HiS PreciouS FilinG WilL BE CovereD IN SpideR WebS!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>W̶̹̦̋̃͐̚̚e̸̢͖͓̫͇̮͈͑̌̀̈b̷̢̢̯͎̖̓ͅ has muted itself.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>Oh, not this again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>W̶̹̦̋̃͐̚̚e̸̢͖͓̫͇̮͈͑̌̀̈b̷̢̢̯͎̖̓ͅ has unmuted itself.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>W̶̹̦̋̃͐̚̚e̸̢͖͓̫͇̮͈͑̌̀̈b̷̢̢̯͎̖̓ͅ: </b>
  <span>OH, And AnnabellE? I’lL BE OveR ON WednesdaY.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>W̶̹̦̋̃͐̚̚e̸̢͖͓̫͇̮͈͑̌̀̈b̷̢̢̯͎̖̓ͅ has muted itself.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spider queen: </b>
  <span>Ok! :spider:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>hey, yeah. what the fuck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>It looks like the Web has Discord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>wha- how?? how are you so calm about this?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>an entity just joined the chat, told you to tell your boss to stop being a bitch and you’re annoyed about this happening again??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>The Eye joined a chat I have with some friends, added one friends cat and told me to tell El*as to get divorced again because it found it funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>what the fuck is up with your boss and the entities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>Honestly, I have no clue. But it seems to be a recurring trend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>I think I just got a DM from… another Entity. What the fuck is this day?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archivist &gt;:(: </b>
  <span>Well not just a dm. Seems one of them invaded another group chat. Lovely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>what the fuck is your life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Hell!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Message | 1:40 AM | </b>
  <b>
    <em>@S̸̜̼̄t̷̳͒̾r̵̛͖̲̍a̶̻̗͂ṉ̸͓͒̽g̸̭̽̓e̵͚̠̚͘ŗ̷̜́̋ to @jsims</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S̸̜̼̄t̷̳͒̾r̵̛͖̲̍a̶̻̗͂ṉ̸͓͒̽g̸̭̽̓e̵͚̠̚͘ŗ̷̜́̋: </b>
  <span>~uɐɥʇɐuoſ ollǝH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>I- Hello. Could you please type right way up? It’s giving me a headache. :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S̸̜̼̄t̷̳͒̾r̵̛͖̲̍a̶̻̗͂ṉ̸͓͒̽g̸̭̽̓e̵͚̠̚͘ŗ̷̜́̋: </b>
  <span>˙sǝᴉƃolod∀</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S̸̜̼̄t̷̳͒̾r̵̛͖̲̍a̶̻̗͂ṉ̸͓͒̽g̸̭̽̓e̵͚̠̚͘ŗ̷̜́̋:</b>
  <span> Is This Better?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>Unfortunately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S̸̜̼̄t̷̳͒̾r̵̛͖̲̍a̶̻̗͂ṉ̸͓͒̽g̸̭̽̓e̵͚̠̚͘ŗ̷̜́̋: </b>
  <span>Well That Is Too Bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S̸̜̼̄t̷̳͒̾r̵̛͖̲̍a̶̻̗͂ṉ̸͓͒̽g̸̭̽̓e̵͚̠̚͘ŗ̷̜́̋: </b>
  <span>But I’m Afraid I Don’t Really Care</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>S̸̜̼̄t̷̳͒̾r̵̛͖̲̍a̶̻̗͂ṉ̸͓͒̽g̸̭̽̓e̵͚̠̚͘ŗ̷̜́̋: </b>
  <span>I Just Want To Tell You To Tell Your Boss To Stop Being A Twink</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>@jsims: </b>
  <span>No thank you.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. we're back baby (plus a new challenger appears)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>somethings wrong with graham, martin takes a nap, and the gang goes into the tunnels</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im back and with an actual chapter this time!! i tried to do something at the bottom, but apparently I really don't know how to do angst. um. this ones longer! i had fun with it and have a bit of a plot now, even if it doesnt make that much sense.</p><p>Name Key:</p><p>fear the gays:</p><p>oliver - wet insomniac<br/>jane - worm wife<br/>nikola - Plastic Wife<br/>agnes - burning sweetheart<br/>jude - burning your family<br/>annabelle - spider queen<br/>michael - mIcHaEl<br/>mike - do you love the color of the sky<br/>helen - h313n<br/>jared - BONETURNER<br/>martin - marson<br/>jon - archivist &gt;:(</p><p>the @s:</p><p>@teatime - martin<br/>@part.tim - tim<br/>@sashasasha - sasha<br/>@jsims - jon<br/>@graham.cracker - graham<br/>@leitner-hater - gerry<br/>@barking.mad - georgie<br/>@stabber - melanie<br/>@let.me.sleep - oliver<br/>@thecircus - nikola<br/>@worms - jane<br/>@hot.tea - agnes<br/>@flamer - jude<br/>@spiderssss - annabelle<br/>@spirallarips - michael<br/>@alteora - mike<br/>@BONEMAN - jared<br/>@therealhousehunter - helen<br/>@meow - the admiral<br/>@eleyeas - elias<br/>@betterthanyou - not!them</p><p>what the admiral:</p><p>jonny boi - jon<br/>we stab - melanie<br/>God - georgie<br/>The Admeowral - the admiral</p><p>hoarders united:</p><p>sleep hoarder: oliver<br/>book hoarder: gerry<br/>poetry hoarder: martin<br/>notebook hoarder: graham<br/>Notebook Hoarder: notthem</p><p>gertrude haters rise:</p><p>peter lukas - Wouldn't You Like To Know, Weather Boy<br/>gerry - Welcome To Bible Study, We Are All Children Of Jesus<br/>jon - Road Work Ahead, I Sure Hope It Does<br/>michael - Merry Chrystler<br/>manuela dominguez - Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>hoarders united | 2:35 AM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>S̸̜̼̄t̷̳͒̾r̵̛͖̲̍a̶̻̗͂ṉ̸͓͒̽g̸̭̽̓e̵͚̠̚͘ŗ̷̜́̋ added @youbutbetter</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>S̸̜̼̄t̷̳͒̾r̵̛͖̲̍a̶̻̗͂ṉ̸͓͒̽g̸̭̽̓e̵͚̠̚͘ŗ̷̜́̋ changed @youbutbetter’s nickname to Notebook Hoarder</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>S̸̜̼̄t̷̳͒̾r̵̛͖̲̍a̶̻̗͂ṉ̸͓͒̽g̸̭̽̓e̵͚̠̚͘ŗ̷̜́̋ deleted 2 messages</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoarders united | 7:45 AM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notebook Hoarder: </b>
  <span>Guess Who’s Not Dead Sluts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>book hoarder: </b>
  <span>Nope. Not dealing with Stranger shit this early in the morning. I just got back from a Leitner hunt and this is the shit I see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notebook Hoarder: </b>
  <span>What’s Wrong Gerard? There Is No Stranger Shit. I Am Simply Not Dead!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>book hoarder: </b>
  <span>Nope! I know enough about the Stranger to recognize it anywhere. You’re lucky your boyfriend is asleep on my couch or you would be getting it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>i’m not asleep. Graham what the fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notebook Hoarder: </b>
  <span>What The Fuck? What Is A Fuck In The Game Of Life? I Am Simply ‘Vibing’!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>you’re not graham. God damn it. Where’s my boyfriend. I’m too tired for this shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notebook Hoarder: </b>
  <span>I Am Graham! What Do You Mean Dear Boyfriend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sleep hoarder: </b>
  <span>god damn it. Is this the not them? Seriously? You can’t leave us alone? I need to go talk to Nikola with this, you fucking wait a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fear the gays | 8:00 AM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>nikola im going to fucking kill you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>you’re agressive for 8 in the morning banks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>shut it jude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>now. Nikola. Answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>worm wife but plastic: </b>
  <span>she is not at her phone right now. :worm: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>are you with her jane?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>worm wife but plastic: </b>
  <span>yes! :worm:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>can you ask her a question for me</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>@worms responded with :thumbs_up: and :worm:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <em>
    <span>what the fuck happened to my boyfriend</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>blackwood? He’s fine, if not being a bit of a pussy with burning people’s belongings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>no. jude. I mean graham.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning your family: </b>
  <span>oh. then i’ve got no clue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning sweetheart: </b>
  <span>How is Martin by the way? He seemed a little exhausted after the last time he came over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>hes fine. He’s asleep on gerry’s couch, think they just got back from Leitner hunting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>burning sweetheart: </b>
  <span>Ah. Well, tell him that I expect to see him for tea on Friday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>will do agnes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>I’m Back. You Needed Something Oliver?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>yes. Nikola. Why is my boyfriend talking like you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>he’s not acting like himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Why Would You Insinuate That I Have Anything To Do With This, Oliver?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>as i dont have the Stranger’s number, you’re the closest person i could ask about Stranger shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Well You Didn’t Have To Be Rude About It!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span> i wasn’t?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>You Very Much Were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>i- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>do you love the color of the sky: </b>
  <span>I’m not going to sit here and watch you two argue over this. Get to the point Nikola. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span> You Lot Are No Fun!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>To Answer Your Question! I Don’t Know! What I Would Guess Is Your Boyfriend Is Most Likely Safe And The Stranger Is Just Messing Around! If He Had Been Taken I Would’ve Known!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>I Will Ask. Have You Seen Graham At All?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>i-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>no. no i havent. He was only acting weird in the group chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>Well Then He Could Have Been Taken. I’m Not Sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Plastic Wife: </b>
  <span>:o)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>goddamn it nikola</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wet insomniac: </b>
  <span>i’m going to go crash and hope this was all just another End infused nightmare</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archive crew | 8:45 AM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman</b>
  <span>: Has anyone here seen Martin? He’s usually here a bit after me, but he texts if he’s running late. I don’t want to worry needlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>nah. he probably just slept in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>king deserves it. he’s been training hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>I suppose he has. Ok then, I’m going to be in my office if you need anything. Door is open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span> I’ll see you at work, loves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>@jsims has gone offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonkers: </b>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonkers: </b>
  <em>
    <span>bossman showing affection? unheard of!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>Lay off him Tim, I think it’s cute. Now get ready for work dear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>@sashasasha has gone offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonkers: </b>
  <span>ALKSDJAJ1@#J123??? :flushed:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>@party.tim has gone offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>what the admiral | 9:00 AM </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>How do you two show affection so easily? I feel strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <em>
    <span>????</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Jon Sims? Showing affection? Has the world ended? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>But seriously, congrats!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Hm. Thanks? I don’t know what I’m being congratulated for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>For being affectionate with people? Which of your partners was it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Ah. All of them…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab</b>
  <span>: ‘all of them’? like multiple?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Oh. Um. Yes?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>I forgot you weren’t up to date on Jon’s love life Melanie, he’s in a polycule. :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>damn. congrats sims. like genuinely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab:</b>
  <span> they hurt you? you use those knife skills ive been teaching you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>ill even let you use my fancy dagger to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Aw, Mel. You’ve gone soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>we stab: </b>
  <span>shut up georgie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>...Thank you two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>I have work now, but I assume I’m coming over tonight?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Yup! We’re putting your weirdly good storytelling voice to use!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>You only love me for my voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>Nerd. Go to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jonny boi: </b>
  <span>Yes mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>@jsims has gone offline</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>God: </b>
  <span>I am the same age as you!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archive crew | 10:00 AM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>just a heads up, got a text from martin saying he was taking the day off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>I got one too. I hope he feels better, but it sounds like Oliver’s got him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>thats good, thats good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>you wanna be in charge of lunch today sash?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>Pfft. Sure babe. I’ll get your usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>oh come onnn. is today bully tim day??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>Yes. What about you Jon? The usual?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>That would be nice. Thank you Sasha.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>@sashasasha reacted with :thumbs_up:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hoarders united | 11:00 AM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>..morning. did i miss anything?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notebook Hoarder: </b>
  <span>Good Morning Dear Martin! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>since when did nikola get in the group chat…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>book hoarder: </b>
  <span>That’s not Nikola.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notebook Hoarder: </b>
  <span>What Gerard Said! I’m Graham Silly!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>im not doing this. im going back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Notebook Hoarder: </b>
  <span>:o(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>poetry hoarder: </b>
  <span>wake me up when this dream is over</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <em>@leitner-hater reacted with :thumbs up:</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>@youbutbetter reacted with :sad:</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archive crew | 1:24 PM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>um. did anyone else hear the noises coming from under us??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>Yea. Sounds like Pop music. Aren’t we in the basement though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>Is that…. Carmelldansen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>jon. What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>I, unfortunately, recognize the song. It’s quite loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>Truly not good for productivity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>I would hate to take a break from these </span>
  <em>
    <span>important </span>
  </em>
  <span>statements to go investigate it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>Oh you poor thing, swamped in work are you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>god you two are nerds. let’s go investigate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>archive crew | 2:15 PM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stonker: </b>
  <span>these tunnels are fucking huge. are we getting any fucking closer?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sash: </b>
  <span>The music is getting louder and I think I can see?? LEDs??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bossman: </b>
  <span>Those are indeed LEDs. Hold on. Georgie, why are you calling me-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Private Voice Call || @barking.mad to @jsims </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[there is Carmelldansen playing in the background] </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Georgie?? Georgie, what do you need??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G: “Jon! I just wanted to- …..Where are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[a pause]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G: “Jon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J: “I’m in tunnels under the institute Georgie. What do you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G: “Well I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell you to pick up some stuff for when you come over tonight but now I’m intrigued in whatever’s happening. Is- Is that Carmelldansen in the background??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J: “Unfortunately it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G: “Well keep me on the line, this is more important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[a sigh from jon and tim yelling for him to keep moving]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[sound of footsteps, some light chatter and banter from tim and sasha, before the music gets louder and they stop.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[there’s a sound of a sob, quiet, but there’s a series of them. Carmelldansen keeps playing. There’s a tense silence before tim whispers ‘....danny?’]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[a small chuckle comes from an unfamiliar college aged voice before they speak.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>D: “Uh… yeah. Hey bro um… sorry about dying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[more silence before Georgie shouts ‘WHAT?’]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[the tension doesn't stop but the final person in the room from clicking off Caramelldansen]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G: “Well this is awkward. Uh. Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J: “Graham? What are you doing in the tunnels?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G: “Uhhhhh…… Exploring? Found a cool door. Led me here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J: “I. Ok. Sure. Who’s this your with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>G: “I am also not sure. The Stranger kinda just…. Found him. Gave him to me? I’m confused on whats happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T: “...That’s my brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[more silence]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>S: “You mean the one that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T: “Yea. I’m. I’m going to go home. I’ll pick up dinner. I- See you two later, love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[sounds of footsteps walking away with quiet choked sobs.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>S: “I- Im going to go comfort him. I’m sorry Jon, but can you handle this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J: “...Sure love. Make sure he’s ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[a small grunt from Sasha, and more rushed footsteps.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J: “Well. I think we need to get you two out of the tunnels and just. Talk. We can do that back at my apartment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[to georgie]</span>
  </em>
  <span> J: “I will call you back. Might be a bit late to your house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Call Ended (30 mins 14 seconds)</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always welcome ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>